zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vezon
Vezon – jeden z antagonistów serii Lego Bionicle. Był on klonem Skakdi powstałym w wyniku użycia włóczni fuzji przez Hakanna na Vezoku. Później Vezon uciekł do Voya Nui z włócznią, próbując ukraść potężną Maskę Życia dla siebie, ale został przeklęty, stając się jej strażnikiem. Historia Powstanie Vezon powstał przypadkowo, gdy Piraka trafili do kryjówki Makuty Teridaxa w poszukiwaniu broni. Faktycznie, znaleźli jedną - legendarną Włócznię Fuzji. Gdy Hakann wycelował z włóczni w Vezoka, włócznia wystrzeliła i rozdzieliła go na dwie części - jego, jak to później Vezon ujął, "żałosną stronę" i nowo powstałą istotę - Vezona, jak nazwał go Thok. Vezon znał plany innych Piraka, gdyż miał wspomnienia Vezoka, ukradł więc Włócznię Fuzji, i w Kanistrze Toa wyruszył na Voya Nui z zamiarem odnalezienia Igniki. Voya Nui Na jakiś czas przed przybyciem Piraka, Vezon dotarł do Voya Nui. Szybko odnalazł wejście do Komnaty Maski Życia. Niestety, Maska była przeklęta - kiedy ją dotknął, Kanohi Ignika stopiła się z jego głową, a on sam został połączony z pająkiem Fenrakkiem. Maska dała mu zdolność ograniczonego widzenia przyszłości, oraz absorbcji energii kinetycznej, którą dzielił ze swym nowym partnerem. Od tamtej pory Vezon dzień i noc, bez ustanku, strzegł maski życia przed każdym kto był na tyle odważny bądź głupi, by wejść do Komnaty Maski Życia. Kiedy Piraka przybyli odebrać Maskę Życia, Vezon zaczął z nimi walczyć. Wkrótce dołączyli do nich Toa Inika. W czasie walki Vezon i Fenrakk wpadli do lawy i odrodzili się jako Vezon i Kardas. Toa Inika byli prawie pokonani, ale Jaller kazał Kongu użyć Maski Telepatii na Ignice, odczytać jej myśli i przenieść je do umysłu Vezona. Informacje, które otrzymał sparaliżowały Szalonego pół-Skakdi. Dowiedział się bowiem, że maska zapragnęła, by posiadł ją Matoro. W gniewie, próbował zjednać Matoro z lawą wypełniającą jaskinię, ale Jaller użył kuli Zamor danej mu przez Axonna. Sfera ta zamroziła Vezona i jego wierzchowca na pewien czas, pozwalając Matoro zdjąć Ignikę z głowy Vezona. Wraz z oderwaniem maski, Vezon stracił moce i został oddzielony od Kardasa. Vezon śledził Toa Inika do Mahri Nui z naprawioną Włócznią Fuzji, ale gdy przechodził przez tunel, jego broń została spopielona przez moce Jallera. Vezon został wyniesiony przez Zyglaki. Zakon Mata Nui Vezon uciekł Zyglakom z pomocą Brutaki. Ten polubił go. Skakdi przyłączył się do jego drużyny by walczyć z Bractwem Makuta. Drużyna na początku składała się z Brutaki jako przywódcy, Roodaki, Takadoxa, Carapara oraz zdrajcy Makuta Spiriaha. Vezon został wybrany, gdyż drużyna potrzebowała mięsa armatniego, a dodatkowym atutem Vezona był brak strachu przed Bractwem. Grupa podróżowała do Stelt, aby nabyć statek, Vezon miał zranić handlowca, od którego go otrzymywali. Miało to wyglądać jakby naprawdę zdobył Roodakę, którą wykorzystywali jako zapłatę. Jednakże, Brutaka znokautował Steltanina zanim Vezon go zaatakował. Brutaka poinformował swoją drużynę, że wyruszają na wyspę daleko na południu, by znaleźć Miserixa, dawnego przywódcę Bractwa Makuty. Podczas podróży Vezon był pierwszym, który zauważył ogromną liczbę Zyglaków, przyzwanych przez Spiriaha. Kiedy zmierzali w stronę Zakazu, Vezon był uradowany mimo tego, że nigdy tam nie był i prawdopodobnie zostałby tam zabity przez Skakdi. Brutaka nakazał wtedy morskim stworzeniom żyjącym wokół Zakazu zniszczenia statków Zyglaków i przedstawił drużynie jej nowego członka - Lariskę. Po przypłynięciu do porośniętej lasem wyspy niedaleko brzegu z Południowego Kontynentu, Brutaka odzyskał tajny skład broni zostawionych tam przez Trinumę i Botara. Vezon otrzymał dzidę bez jakichkolwiek mocy. Wtedy to Tren Krom zaatakował i porwał Brutakę, łapiąc w pułapkę drużynę na wyspie tworząc ogromne ściany wokół niej. Po zakończeniu przygód pod dowództwem Brutaki, Vezon został wysłany przez Zakon na Destral, w celu szpiegowania Tridaxa. W tym czasie dowiedział się o tym, że Tridax przez lata zbierał z innych wymiarów wcielenia Takanuvy, i zamieniał ich w Toa Cienia za pomocą Kanohi Olmak. Kiedy Destral został zaatakowany przez Zakon, Vezon użył Olmak i dostał się na wyspę EP. Istota wypuściła na Helryx i Keetongu falę Protodermis, jednak to Vezon "odbył w nim kąpiel" i Olmak połączyła się z jego głową. Następnie teleportował się do innego wymiaru: na Bara Magna, na które trafiły istoty z Wszechświata Matoran. Osobowość Vezon był kompletnie szaloną i obłąkaną istotą; nie wiadomo, na co konkretnie chorował, ale jego niezdolność do odróżnienia rzeczywistości i fantazji oraz jego skłonność do długiego, wolnego mówienia do samego siebie wskazywały na schizofrenię; Sam Vezon miał również skłonność do brutalności wobec swoich wrogów; nawet Brutaka zauważył, że Vezon czerpał przyjemność z mordowania. Jednak on był głównie motywowany własnym interesem. Zdolności Bronią Vezona była Włócznia Fuzji. Pozwala ona połączyć ze sobą dwie różne rzeczy, także żywe, lub je rozdzielić. Wiadomo na pewno, że Włóczni użyto do stworzenia Mrocznego Łowcy Prototype. Włócznia może rozdzielić Vezona i Fenrakka - jednak nie stanie się tak, bo "Maska Życia sobie tego nie życzy". Włócznia Fuzji w czasie walki w Komnacie Maski Życia została użyta przeciw Vezokowi i Reidakowi, zmieniając ich w Piraka Fusion. Później zostali rozdzieleni, a Włócznia zniszczona. Wzrok Vezona pozwala mu widzieć przyszłość. Jest to moc ograniczona, jakkolwiek nie wiadomo dokładnie co znaczy "ograniczona". Zapewne Vezon widzi przyszłość tylko w pewnym odcinku czasu, np. tylko do 3 godzin w przyszłość, i nie może zobaczyć, co będzie później. Vezon może absorbować energię kinetyczną (ruchu), dzięki czemu jeśli przeciwnik uderzy go dziesięć razy, on odpowie jednym uderzeniem o sile tamtych dziesięciu. Dzieli się tą mocą z Fenrakkiem, ale nie wiadomo, jak długo ona działa i czy rozmiar Fenrakka i Vezona nie zmniejsza mocy poprzez jej podział na dwie istoty. Po utracie Igniki, Vezon stracił wszystkie swoje moce, o czym jednak często zapominał. Później, otrzymał od Zakonu Mata Nui zwyczajną włócznię, co jednak przestało mu przeszkadzać, gdy Brutaka przypomniał mu o jego mocach (których Vezon już nie posiadał). Galeria Plik:Vezon wallpaper 1024x768.jpg|Vezon w grze Bionicle Heroes Plik:Set Vezon and Fenrakk.jpg|Vezon i Fenrakk jako zestaw Kategoria:Bionicle Kategoria:LEGO Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Komiksowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z bajek Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Bliźniaki/Klony Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Niekompetentni Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Mordercy en:Vezon Kategoria:Wytwory zła Kategoria:Nawróceni Kategoria:Antyzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Amoralni Kategoria:Geniusze zbrodni Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Mechanicznie zmodyfikowani Kategoria:Sztuczna inteligencja Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Komediowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Nierozstrzygnięci Kategoria:Prześladowcy Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Zdrajcy